First Kiss
by LaurelTheEdgyWolf
Summary: Mordecai has feelings for Rigby. He had those feelings for a long time. He thinks he's cute, funny, amazing, and fun to be around with. Will Mordecai confess his feelings to Rigby? Will Rigby feel the same way? Read to find out! ;)


It was a regular day in the park, Mordecai and Rigby were raking leaves. "Ugh! why do we have to do this every single day!" Rigby complained. "I don't know, dude" Mordecai replied. After they raked the leaves, they went inside the house. "Wanna play video games?" Mordecai asked "I bet you'll lose!" he said, smiling "this time I'll not lose!"

So, they got out a video game and puts it on the dvd player. Benson walked in the living room "what are you two doing!?" He was angry "playing video games" They both said "You supposed to do your work!" Benson yelled at them "Do your work or you're fired!" He walked away "ugh!" Rigby groaned. "ooooooohhhhhh!" Mordecai has won again "aww what!?" Rigby crossed his arms "I'll never win!"

"haha!" Mordecai laughed at him. "...fuck you..." Rigby mumbled. Mordecai got up and stretched "I'm gonna take a nap" He said, walking to the stairs "Wanna come?" The raccoon shakes his head "naw, I'm not tired" The blue jay walked up the stairs and went to his room. "...now what I'm going to do?" Rigby said to himself. Later, Mordecai was in his room, laying on his bed.

"...why is Rigby...cute?" He thought to himself "wait...did I just called him cute?" Mordecai covered his face and fell asleep. Rigby walked upstairs and knocked on the door "hey Mordecai, can I come in?" Mordecai groaned "the door is opened" The raccoon opened the door "hey..." The blue jay uncovered his face and looked at Rigby. "sup, dude" He said, waving.

Rigby went to his trampoline bed and lays on it. "Oh yeah, did you have a date with Margaret?" Mordecai almost forgot that he had a date with Margaret tonight. "Oh shit! I forgot!" He got up and got dressed. "pfft! what are you wearing!?" The raccoon laughed a little. "It's a suit, idiot" Mordecai punched him "Ow! stop doing that!" Mordecai rolled his eyes and went downstairs. Rigby followed.

Meanwhile, with Margaret and Eileen, they were waiting for Mordecai and Rigby. Yes, they are having a double date. So, When Mordecai and Rigby got there, Margaret gave the blue jay a hug. He blushed. "oooh" Eileen said. Rigby rolled his eyes "Their love stinks" He was a little jealous. "so, ready for the date?" Margaret asked. "yup!" Mordecai said. "Let's go!"

Later, they were at the park "it's beautiful out here" Margaret said. "Yeah like you~" Mordecai said. The red bird blushed and giggled "oh, Mordecai." Then Rigby came up to them "hey, can I talk to Mordecai real quick?" Margaret smiled "sure!" The blue Jay rolled his eyes "whatever dude" Rigby grabbed his hand and walked to a spot so they can talk

"hey, I just wanna talk to you about something" Rigby said. "what is it, dude?" The Rigby sighed "well...everytime you hang out with Margaret...I started to feel jealous because we sometime hang out but not a lot..." Mordecai looked down at him "Rigby, you know I'll always hang out with you. Remember the best times we had?"

Mordecai said. "Well..." Rigby tried hiding the tears. "Come one, dude. I'll always be your friend. Forever." The blue Jay said with a smile on his face. Then he hugged him. The raccoon blushed and hugged back "and I know we never hug but I don't care" Rigby giggled "Thanks, man" Mordecai pulled away from the hug "No problem...oh yeah can I tell you something?"

"yeah what is it?" Mordecai began to blush "w-well this might sound weird but... I've been having feelings for you and I didn't know what the feeling was until Muscle Man told me what it was... I started having love feelings and I just wanna say...Rigby..." He said grabbing his eyes "I love you..." Mordecai pulled him into a kiss. Rigby blushed dark red. He never had a kiss before.

Rigby melt down into the kiss and kissed back, closing his eyes. He puts his arms around his neck and Mordecai puts his arms around his waist. "Mmm~" The raccoon was enjoying the kiss. Then the blue Jay broke the kiss "wow that was amazing..." Rigby nodded "yup it was~" They both giggled. Then they realised Margaret was watching them. "Well well well. look do we have here. Mordecai I didn't know you like Rigby."

She said, giggling. "Sh-shut up" Mordecai said "please don't tell anyone..." Margaret nodded "okay I won't." Rigby looked at him and kissed him again. Mordecai kissed back. Margaret pulled out her phone and took a picture. "I'm gonna send this to Facebook and Instagram!" She said with a smirk. Rigby broke the kiss "don't you dare" he said giving her a death stare "okay, okay" Mordecai giggled "oh Rigby, how can you be so cute!"

The raccoon blushed "sh-shut up..." He said, blushing.

**Hope you guys liked it! This is my first Regular Show fanfic! And yes this is about Morby (my otp) I might make a second chapter but I'm working on another story. See ya later! **


End file.
